Stop Looking Through Me
by EnglishPrincessRose
Summary: Ever wondered why McGonagall is so scathing of Trelawney? Just a short intro. Will be developed further if people like it.
1. Venus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Only Venus is mine.

This is a sort of introductory chapter to what I hope will be a good story.

_When did you stop loving me?_

_When you stopped seeing me as a person._

Relationships are complicated. They always have been. The trouble is that as much as we may wish to be an island at times, we do need people. This is a fact that will always haunt some people, like my sister for instance. To need people is to become vulnerable to an awful lot of pain. John Stuart Mill talked about valuing quality of pleasure and pain over quantity but he never laid down a guideline emotionally. How deep must the quality of pain be before it becomes too high a price for those rare moments of complete happiness?

Even in her later years, after thousands of different types of relationships from that of a teacher, a college, a friend and a lover, one relationship still troubled my dearest sister, Minerva McGonagall. Everyone knows that she disapproves of Sybil Trelawney, yet there are only two people who really know why. To all but Rolanda Hooch and myself, Minerva simply frowned upon the art, if you think it is so, of divination. Minerva certainly didn't think that divination was an art but that isn't the reason that your dear professor is so cold towards her, well with the exception of the time that the loony one was being cruelly victimised by that smarmy pink toad. Although this served only to prove that, she hated Umbridge more than one of her former best friends.

Indeed that last statement is almost impossible to believe but it is perfectly true. In their days at Hogwarts Rolanda, Minerva, Sybil and I were inseparable. Four better friends you would never have found. Good friends are the eternal treasure, until they hurt you that is. Her battle scars are not the wounds that Minerva still desperately wants to heal.

I could explain why Minerva has been so angry for so long but I'll let Minnie tell you. Such pure anger comes from deep hurt, a hurt that I could never convey because I wasn't the one that Sybil forgot was once a person. I wasn't the sister that she was looking through.

I leave my sister in your hands; be gentle with her scars.

_Love _

_Venus_


	2. Minerva's turn to speak

Minerva's turn to speak

Isn't this so typical of older sisters, not that Venus is really that much older than me, only 6 minutes. Venus has always been very protective of me. She is a great believer in artistic coping methods. She asked me to write this even if I was the only person ever to read it; it would still help me to move on or some such nonsense. I'm only really doing this because everyone knows that you never argue with one of the McGonagall sisters. So here, this is the story beyond the crystal balls.

I always loved being a student at Hogwarts. I was a brave Gryffindor, popular, intelligent, elegant and beautiful. Most of all I loved having the three greatest friends in the world, Venus, Ro Hooch and Trelawney. They weren't just the friends that you chat to occasionally or sometimes help with their homework. They were the comfortable friends, the ones that you can just sit in the corner of the room with and talk about absolutely anything, no matter how banal. The ones to who can communicate a thousand words without ever opening their mouths.

This is what we were like. We were all outstanding students so you would have expected to see us always studying. The truth is we did what we had to. We crammed when we had to, pulled all – nighters when we had to and conscientiously took notes when we had to all but for all the times in between, we just laughed as much as we possibly could. Over 50 years ago, the Room of Requirement was used for a whole other purpose to that of the so – called 'Dumbledore's Army'. It was the room in which the four of us would hide away and talk about anything and nothing. There were times when world peace and politics manifested themselves in heated debates. It was also the room where we talked about silly teenage things, which latest Quidditch player we had a crush on. You know the nonsense that hormonal girls tend to think rules the world.

This was the way it always was, until suddenly Sybil made new friends and we couldn't find our friend anymore. It wasn't that she had new friends that bothered us. No, it was that we were, and are, still standing right where she left us but she never came back; not even to talk about banal nonsense. I know what you are thinking. Why didn't we go to her? We wanted to and, believe me, we tried but we just couldn't find her anymore because she was no longer that girl that wasted the afternoon away in laughter with us. Even standing right next to her, we couldn't find her; we couldn't reach her anymore. That wasn't what really hurt me though. It was that she only ever came back when she thought she could fix me. She stopped seeing me as a person.

Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will go into more depth. This is really just a taster for things that will be explained.


End file.
